Dimentio and the child of The Dark Spades
by Mr. Shroob
Summary: What happened to Dimentio after his failed suicide attack? Will he get revenge on Blumiere for well... no reason! Will he meet a young boy from a tribe called, The Dark Spades! YES! Read this somewhat funny and adventurous story to find out how!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the fact for just taking the time to click on this!!! It took a while and its been reviewed by other people and they all enjoyed it so i hope you can too!!! Of course i need a disclaimer so...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anybody except dimonte: post underworld, Skelochill: villian, and the enemy Bonebit **

**Please enjoy my first story on fanfiction!!!**  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dimentio: Urgh-GAH?!  
How did you do it...? How could I have lost with the power of  
Luigi and the Chaos Heart...? And the prophecy... Has it been undone?!

Princess Peach: I think your prophecy was wrong all along.

Bowser: You believed your prophecy, and we believed in mopping the floor with you!

Tippi: Nothing is decided entirely by fate, you know... All things determine their destinies. Good-bye now, Dimentio. We'll add a footnote to the prophecy about your failure.

Dimentio: Urrrrrrk... Unngghhhh... You think this is the end? This isn't finished... You can't...stop this now... You can't escape... I've been saving one last surprise... Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... Ciao!  
BOOOOOOM!!

Dimentio is now in the Underwhere for those who have no clue what this is, that is the underworld, for he did a suicide attack basically

Urgh…………… "Cough, Cough" Ugh, where am I…?  
At this point Dimentio sees that annoying shayde that always greets all the new people that die (who just randomly greets dead people?)  
Shayde: Hey, new face! So tell me... First time down here in The Underwhere? ...HA! Just a little joke. People don't arrive HERE twice!  
Hahahahahaha!

Dimentio: Whu... What?

Shayde: Huh? What'd you say? "What's The Underwhere?" ...You're kidding, right? Man, for a guy with no extra lives, you're sure hilarious! Isn't it obvious? This is where people go when their games are OVER! Some call it "World -1"...

Uh… I didn't ask that. Dimentio said still fuzzy in the head.

Shayde: So how'd your game end, anyway? Poison 1-Up? Bad jump? Or did  
someone...

Dimentio: I can assure you that… well… that you can just shut up

Shayde: No needs to have the hate man!!

Dimentio raises his hand to attack, nothing, he snaps, same results,  
Dimentio: Where is my magic, did you take it you incisive fool!?

"You had magic and now you don't hmm, who's your big man on Kansas now?!"

"Campus, it's who's your big man on CAMPUS…" Dimentio told the dimwitted shayde

Shayde: OH! I know how you died now!

"And just how is that?" Asked Dimentio

The shayde cockily added, "You got hit on the head! Am I right? No…?"

Dimentio: Ah ha ha ha ha I'll have you know that I was taking over the… Oh… Yeah… I was err, hit on the head. So, you said this is where all games end…?

"What did I stutter? Because I really don't think I would stutter because I don't think would because…" The shayde rambled…

Dimentio recedes to punch the shayde, and walked into a fountain to drink something. While grabbing some water the shayde pushes him in.  
Wah!  
The shayde: Punch that!!  
"Why would I want to… where be the rips in my hat? And my headache? Wait is this water healing me?" asked the perplexed jester.

"Well duh! Just a friendly way to accommodate you here!"

"Friendly my…"

"Watch your language! If Jaydes hears you she'll send you to some post underworld place or something…"

"Jaydes?" Dimentio asked

The shayde replied with this rather long answer, "Your new leader basically, she is the leader of the Underwhere, she's supposed to be called Queen Jaydes and that's punishable by well… death if you call her by a nickname or such, so death, again, but do you think she has time to go around sending people to the…"

Incisive fool! The queen of the underworld screamed, she said this as quickly as she appeared, "Well this must be your unlucky day because…"

The shayde, being rather interrupting, asked, "Aren't we already unlucky because we're…"

The annoyed woman screamed, "ARGH!! I'll let Dimonte (not Dimentio) deal with you."

"Dimonte?" The puzzled shayde asked

"The ruler of the post underworld imbecile." Queen Jaydes rudely replied

"Is there a post overthere" stupid innocence dripping from every word. Jaydes just gave a smug look and raised her arms, catching Dimentio's attention, causing him to get out of the healing fountain and proceeded to walk over to watch the unlucky one who was stupid enough to be rude to him, be sent away.

"Any last words?" The cruel queen remarked. She asked while she raised her arms, Dimentio somewhat saddened by his loss of powers raised his arms to remind himself of what he should have.

Queen Jaydes proceeded to kill the shayde, again… and then glanced at Dimentio to question why he was raising his arms and grinning.  
"So you're the new one aren't you?"Asked the surprisingly polite now queen "Well I don't seem to old eh, cause you don't seem to look like your using much wrinkle cream yourself… although you should...?" rudely (but funnily) replied Dimentio "Hey, that fool wasn't kidding, you better be respectful, I'll let it slide because without you that fool would have insulted, me and then I wouldn't have been able to kill him". The caped woman said. "Ok enough of that now, you seem to look pathetic enough, so I'll allow you to pass on the opportunity on looking like a shayde, hehe I require the shaydes to look like that because well, I hate them. "You hate them because…?" "Because they are fools and if you continue to argue with me you will be one to and ill require you to look as pathetic as them if you are going to act like them."

The woman continued her lecture with, "You can take a job and help the Underwhere, then you get in a lottery type drawing, you pick a number, I choose one every 6 months, then I can send you to the overthere, oh and that's just basically heaven, my husband Grambi rules over there as I do here, just much nicer, after I send you through my hypnosis experts to keep you from… well going on a murderous rampage and such you are freed from this place, lucky you. Your job options are the following on this paper and I suggest you read it as it can keep you sane in this eternity of well… here. That's my little joke because I don't want you sane, HAHA!"  
"Ah ha… what a little humorist you are…"Dimentio half heartedly laughed with her for no apparent or particular reason."

After sleeping in the town that was extremely new as it was built about the day he arrived he read the paper Jaydes gave him which included jobs he could have done easily if his magic hadn't disappeared into Grambi knows where…

A day later he decided to listen to a technique he heard from what now he was to call them, fellow shaydes… it is a technique somewhat like meditation. Although as he started this he was interrupted by a shayde telling that he had an hour left before he could take the job offer to get in that lottery, which he really had no use for but he considered that he could make it through a lot easier if he was in heaven, although he was going to maybe plan a way out, that fool Mario was able to by playing nice with Jaydes so how hard could it be, just use my magic to… oh yeah, no more magic… Ok whatever I should find a job, maybe it will be something cool like… villain.

He looked through, something caught his eye, court jester, I'd rather go where that shayde who disrespected Jaydes went, that made him laugh, the laugh was one of maybe 100 noises he made, this may seem normal but he had been here a well 5 days now, talking was included in this 100, he had been so silent just because he didn't want to be near that talkative shayde now that he thought of it. Heck court jester wasn't that bad anymore…

He read a few more, toilet paper inspector, delivery man, delivery man, delivery man, What the crap is wrong with these writers, hmm writer I wish that was on here, he saw delivery man after a while of more searching he snapped, that was it, they can't waste my time like this, I'm burning this paper, he snapped again, he started raising his arms and concentrating… he may have grunted, he was in a public area that may have been a burned coffee shop from the regular world, I wonder if Jaydes can burn things…

He decided he should ask for help on how to choose a job, maybe shaydes would know what is good. He saw someone, "Hey imbecile, get over here and help me find a job" Dimentio said trying to be the least rude he could be. Now the shaydes were usually tolerant to his rare sayings, which were all very rude, Dimentio wouldn't call it a disorder because it's not innocent mistakes out of nowhere, he's just mean at heart. Well this shayde had had it, "Why don't you come over here, Your as stupid as a clown, dumb as a doornail, something as a chicken!" The thoughtless shayde said. This angered Dimentio

But this also sparked something in his head, it seemed in his few words, not a simile or metaphor was spoken, he wasn't extremely rude to anyone so it didn't happen, but if he, "Are you drunk as a lord?! Your brain dry as dust, mind round as a…" at this point flew from his as rabid dogs would from a cage. He realized that his magic was shared with the three forms he shared to try to defeat Mario peach and bowser… But if he combined with luigi the chaos heart and himself, and the chaos heart was destroyed and so was he, basically… then that must mean the one form left was… Oh no…  
Meanwhile at Mario and Luigi's house…  
Hey Mario look it's a website with similes and metaphors!! Cool… dumb as a doornail… that's not nice to doornai…"  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

At the funeral of the men about a minute later (_it's the mushroom kingdom!_) Peach and daisy were arguing… "How could he do this to me? I gave him my heart, then he dies, it's not fair!!!  
Daisy asked, "It's your fault, peach screamed, you suppressed rage inside of him and it all blew out!!" The two grieving girlfriends broke out into a fistfight and peach pushed daisy into the grave of Mr. Gills, the fish in flipside who was shot for killing so many people. She was buried with him and was the third of many Nintendo charcters who died.

For some reason Dimentio thought of death and smiled, but then shrugged it off and looked at the paper some more.

Jaydes had come in to question him why he had destroyed an area, obviously she wasn't very angered as it was another reason for shaydes to be sad, but she needed to know if he had somehow carried any objects in, for it was essential that they had nothing to do while they were here. Sadly just as she had arrived she got a cell phone call, stating that Grambi had been attacked by a strange tribe that could be a descendant tribe of bonechill and his men.

After a few days it was rather obvious Grambi wasn't coming out of his coma, had been severely hit in the head he went unconscious so close to impact it seemed he passed out before he was hit. Jaydes was devastated, even if she rarely saw her husband, he was the one that guarded the overthere for her and if he was gone she may have to watch over both, she knew she was to cruel to do this because it wouldn't be fair for the Nimbi's because they had done good in life to go there. They didn't deserve to be punished.

About a month later it was apparent Grambi was in his final hours. Dimentio had gotten off the hook luckily since Jaydes was interrupted. But he didn't go unpunished, everybody was. Anyone who was daring enough to talk, heck, even try to comfort her from her sadness was sent to the post underworld. It was also apparent that the population was decreasing. The shaydes were aware of Dimentio's powers because he was actually charging people for his services; he was able to make the few population very happy, too happy. Jaydes of course realized Dimentio's link to everyone's happiness. One day she confronted him, he would have been scared half to death, but he was Dimentio. She would have been angry but anger wasn't looking to good on her anymore. It had become so common most of the D-men had run away.

She walked up to him, "Grambi is... d-dead" The word caught in her throat like she was choking.

Dimentio just rudely (and boldly) replied with, "If you're expecting me to marry you then, well... I'd rather kill myself"  
Jaydes told him she'd do the same, then said "No, I heard you have... skills, skills of magic, could you... explain these said skills?''

Dimentio, carefully choosing his words simply said "Um... I can shoot magic orbs...?" Carefully making sure he didn't mention his more refined skills. Such as, teleportation, invisibility, snapping to cause explosions and a few others.

"Well... I'd like to let you know. Grambi... is well..."

Dimentio interrupted with "Six feet under? Pushing daisies? Eating toe jam on bread, wait is that a word pla..."

"No I already explained that, he is... here, I weighed his sins and they are very heavy turns out he has been committing murders, I suspect the ones who hurt him somehow brainwashed him but I can't find any proof. Anyway, he won't be able to go back and I'm going to guard the overthere in my spare time, I'm going to need you to keep everything safe while there is no one guarding the overthere" Jaydes stated " Your first task is to get back at that tribe that somehow escaped when bonechills clan had been sent to the post underworld"

"And if I refuse to agree?"? "Then you'll be with bonechill" Jaydes said with a face that can be only achieved by serial killers it's so scary (well George Clooney to((he's so scary)) but, that's a different story)

"Eh fine I burned that paper a while ago so I couldn't take a job" Dimentio compromised. "You had to get that done within a week of when you got here, it's been expired."

Dimentio embarrassed, thanked her for the job and ran off before Jaydes thought too much of him burning the paper, that was a new skill he somehow got rather strangely.  
Thinking of how his first 2 months had been basically, he realized this wasn't enough, he missed the thrill of killing those who feared death, those who had no idea how scary it is... or at least thought it was, surprisingly to him, it really was scary, no it was terrifying, "Wow" he thought to himself, I was terrified.... Of course those words would never escape his mouth.

* * *

**Well? Was it worth it? I sure thought it was, please review!!! it takes like 20 seconds and a good review will make my day, or night for that matter... **


	2. Dimentios journey to defeat Skelochill

**Whats up my peeplz!!! thanks for reading my next chapter!!! That must mean this is somewhat decent!!! Well heres the next chapter, yeah its a little shorter but i thought the action and violence would make up for it!!!**

* * *

Dimentio was now in the tunnels between the Underwhere and the Overthere, this are said to be the resting place of Skelochill and his gang. He had asked D-men for some help, but that was a very low chance as they were very cowardly. Dimentio found a burned out campfire near a dorguy.  
The dorguy started to ask a question when Dimentio burst him into flames and walked through, Jaydes said let nothing get in his way of killing the Skelobits and Bonebits.

He knew that this was going to be a hard fight to go through, but he relentlessly went through. He was asked to kill again, this reminded him of Bleck. The very thought of him was unbearable. He joined Mario to finish me off, even if I was going to betray him… he can't just give Mario the ability to finish me. He wanted all worlds to end, but if he couldn't finish them, then he just prevented it… that was evil, more evil than me betraying him.

He had anger in him now, he saw a Bonebit, somehow his anger was controlling him, as if he used telepathy, the Bonebit's head was removed (they don't die when their heads come off, I wouldn't make this that graphic!).

Dimentio was even scared of this, he ran off. He realized obviously he could use this to his advantage, he saw a group of skelobits. He knew it would be a risk; he had been injured much in these caves. But he had telepathy, anything was possible now.

"Run or you will pay you spineless morons" Dimentio said with not a single percent of fear in his voice. One of them that seemed to be some type of squadron leader walked up, "Hey stupid! You think you can go walking around with barely any health and say that?"

Dimentio started focusing, harder… harder then… he wet himself he concentrated so much… The men started roaring with laughter. He snapped, bringing back time to when the guy insulted him, he started concentrating, but not too hard to cause that mishap that happened, or should have happened. He closed his eyes. 2nd stupidest move he'd ever made, they swarmed and attacked him. They killed him… luckily he opened his eyes, no it wasn't a post underworld, it seemed like the place he was when he first arrived. He knew he couldn't risk anyone seeing him, so he turned invisible. He floated back to the cave, he knew he couldn't really have telepathy; it must have been a dream. But he noticed something in the corner of his eye; it was a head crawling on the ground with its teeth. "What happened to you?!" Dimentio screamed, "Like you don't know, just get away from me! Don't hurt me please!!"

Dimentio knew that wasn't a dream, wait, "I'm as sorry as an apology!" No he couldn't get his power again; silly metaphors and similes wouldn't get him out of this one. It must have been a trick, to get him off his game. Maybe they believed that Dimentio would go to the post underworld. And if they made him trick himself into allowing them to kill him then maybe they were smarter than bonechill's gang was.

He approached the squad that killed him before.  
"So think you're so smart do you?" Dimentio asked them

All of the skelobits speaking at same time: Wait, how did you get here AGH?!

A shroud of mist exploded over them and revealed one small Bonebit,  
Mini Bonebit: Fear me!!  
Dimentio proceeded to walk over and stomp on him, it was a trick, Skelochill must have some small magic, he saw a small warning letter on the ground that was addressed to Jaydes. He must have been delivering it…  
It read,  
_You may know how Bonechill's was more so brawns than brains, sadly for you, me and my gang are both. I'd fear the Bonebits for they are invincible, but the mini ones, they are much worse. They have the ability to shape shift into anything. And about half of them can clone themselves. Sadly the skelobits are the same as they were with bonechill's reign, idiotic fools with spears. I wouldn't send anyone to me, but since it would be comical to face the fools that would face me, here is a map that will lead to every mini Bonebit, once they are all killed this map will change into a GPS that will track my location._

Bad luck, the new leader of the Chill dynasty, Skelochill

"Hmm" Dimentio thought to himself "This could come extremely useful.

Dimentio was tired so he snapped up a few changes to the map that would lead the mini Bonebits to his area, and then be stopped by gates, but then the gates would open with a press off a button.

He conjured all of the changes, which took no less than an hour and then got a tent and began to sleep in a tent he also conjured.

When he woke up the next day he saw small dents in the metal gates, "Hmm rather impatient, Ah ha ha ha ha…" With the push of a button he was prepared to just kill them by pretending to accidentally stepping on them.  
Oh boy how he wished it was that easy…

It looked like the whole army was there, but he knew this wasn't going to get him, they may think he was weak because they beat him before; they probably thought he was a weakling.

After a long and furious battle he destroyed them all of them, actually there was one left, it was a mere skelobits…. Again, oh boy how he wished that was it…

It began to walk closer it didn't have a spear, it was clapping in a melodramatically way, laughing like Dimentio just struggled to open a jar of pickles…

And then in an instant the same way Bonebits while cloned turned to one, he turned into a humongous dragon, just like his father Bonechill's but purple and green, almost like Fracktail. "You think you've done anything?!" His voice boomed with a heavy accent.  
"They are like children compared to my power, you're pathetic! After a hard battle he was about to win, sadly the 'he' was not Dimentio.

Dimentio was sprawled on the ground, even he, couldn't face Skelochill, at least after having to fight all those men…

He was about to be stepped on, "See?! You're just a pathetic clown, I told you and ill say it again, you're a clown with no strength, you can't do anything, go juggle at a circus when you can, and clowns are good there!

Dimentio then rolled over out of the path of his foot and focused on Skelochill's heart,  
Skelochill started to try to stomp him again.  
With maybe an inch between Skelochill's foot and Dimentio's face it looked like Skelochill had a heart attack.  
It was apparent that he did.  
He fell over begging for mercy "Please, help me!!

With no emotion Dimentio coldly told him, "I'm not a clown, I'm a jester" With that Dimentio left him to die.

* * *

**Well? How was his death? Will Dimentio find where his power is coming from? Try to guess in your review!!! Oh you dont have to be a member to review, i didnt know that before i turned 13 so i was never able too :P, im rambling... so long ramble short, REVIEW!!! **


	3. Dimentio's plan goes perfectly

**Ok guys this is short but its more so setting up his plot to escape!!! Thanks for continueing to read this and like im gonna say later, im in the computer room at school so i cant get much done, anyway just enjoy this and thank you my loyal readers!!! (but none have reviewed, or at least i cant see any?!! am i blind aGHAH ugh, rambling again, sorry!!!)**

* * *

Dimentio was a hero, now that Grambi was avenged. Somehow as soon as Skelochill was killed, the weigh of his sins were gone. It was then known that they had set him up to be stuck in the underworld forever. Grambi was to return to the Overthere, much to his happiness, the shaydes tortured him to no end. They thought they could get away with it but Jaydes had something coming for them, just not yet.

It was the next day that Dimentio's crowning was arranged, not really but, it was like him becoming a knight, he was giving a fancy sword and some money. He was close the them, then he thought of something…

It was finally here, Dimentio's plan was in his head, his plan to betray Jaydes and go back to the over world to get revenge on Blumiere for betraying him.

It went like this, he was going to get close enough to everyone where they trusted him, then when he was literally staying in the castle as his home, in his own room, he could plot much more than on a laptop he conjured, for he was just typing everything down on Microsoft word…

Once they trusted him he would go out on a "Journey" and find the new descendents of Skelochill because he knew a few of them had escaped

He was going to hire them as pretty much a paid assassin.

They would come to the castle, when they all trusted him most, BAM! He would turn on them and join the group he hired. They would all regret not bowing to him naturally, they all would…'

* * *

**I told you guys it would be short, im typing this at school so i couldnt get much done, basically this was to set up his way out, review people, you dont have to be a member you just readin' peoples!!! **


	4. Dimentios revenge for no apparent reason

**Thanks for reading!!! Here's chapter 4, Dimentio's revenge for no apparent vengeance!!!**

* * *

Dimentio tripped on the way to the gang, he had no idea where they were. He looked at the silly map Skelochill sent to Jaydes, the same map that brought him to his demise…

He noticed something in his teeth, he wasn't much of a hygienist… he flicked it out and hit a plant… It died, "Hmm… must have been something I ate.

It wasn't, all the other plants were dieing to, a monstrous roar came from the ground. "Meh is Bonefreeze!" "Yeh killed meh pappy!" "I'll getcha, getcha goot!"

"Meh… what does that even, oh me…, hello fool! Care to fight? I wouldn't want to after hearing what happened to your "Pappy"…" "Ye should know better then teh go and be insultin' meh family! I'll teach ye a lesson" Dimentio, rather quick witted, wasn't here to fight, so he chained up the beast in a box.

"I'm not here to fight, I do believe two generations of defeated dragons is enough, 3 would be embarrassing, I mean heard of the Tail family? They are pathetic, afraid to crickets?! That was the youngest, you afraid of crickets?"

"Afraid oh crickets?! I eat those in meh breakfast bowl with luckeh cherms!!!" "Ah ha ha ha, how, amusing… anyway, would you like to be… paid to destroy a civilization?" "A criversation?! Those I'm afraid of!!!" The annoying dragon said with deep fear in his voice.

"Ah ha ha ha… well, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Pappy was right! Yer is mean!!! Yer a silly clone."

Dimentio, knowing this was how he would say clown, had had it. He planted a floro sprout in his sub consciousness, which caused him to be a mere minion to Dimentio. As Dimentio was leaving he said. "Lets get this started…"

"OK, small change of plans Senior clown, (that was Bonefreeze's new name) I've been ordered to go somewhere else for a day or two, your going to have to stay in this cage while I go finish my last duties, don't escape and go on a murderous rampage while I'm gone" Dimentio said with a smirk.

Dimentio was meanwhile having his own, murderous rampage…

Meanwhile Senior clown had snapped the floro sprout and was roaring loudly, Jaydes came down and for some odd reason, acted as it was nothing and put the sprout back on. But secretly, she was planning something…

Dimentio came back the next day to find Senior clown with a rather full stomach and everyone was gone. You ate them?!

Neh I didn't they went a hide all over deh place!

Dimentio was confused when someone jumped out at him, it was Jaydes, "Happy first year of your eternity here!!!" Dimentio was angry for being fooled but he was glad that everyone was alive. "We know what your doing," _Uh oh… "_Your going to train him to be nice and end all the evil going on through their families!!!" _That's a funny way to put it,_ Dimentio mumbled to himself. "What was that?" "Oh nothing, lets party!!!

Dimentio had went to bed last night to realize senior clown was acting funny, he had ordered him not to talk unless spoken to and Dimentio didn't feel like chattering to a Scottish dragon. It was the next day that things went chaotic, the Freezebits had come, they were humongous, half the size of Bonechill (yes Bonechill, you know his size so I thought that would be more of a reference). They were storming the area when they burst into his room screaming at him to return what he had stolen, it was then that he knew their cause, the wanted Senior clown…

He was running now, even though he could kill them with magic, he was to occupied using levitation to carry Senior clown. For the first time in his life he was actually running, it was hard. He reached the healing fountain, then he made the worst move he'd ever made, in life and death. He dropped Senior clown in the fountain. This may seem like nothing but this would destroy the sprout on the dragons head, and to make it worse, the cage was uncured (I know not funny…). The cage snapped freeing the dragon, Dimentio started running back to the castle. Then he realized his errors, he forgot to turn invisible, but by the time he had realized this he was halfway there. He turned invisible and hid for a few hours.

It was maybe an hour later when he realized he'd fell asleep and was snoring loudly, he stopped before anyone heard him. Bonefreeze was terrorizing everyone, this wasn't anywhere near how he hoped this plan would go, his life was threatened too.

He was hiding (these guys were life threatening, I'm not trying to make Dimentio babyish) in the castle when he got his courage back he walked up to where they were all gathering to take a break, "Get out you incisive fools if your idiotic brains cant comprehend the threat, then ill tell you personally,

I'm dangerous… so get the heck out before I behead you all" They started laughing, he looked down to make sure he didn't pee himself somehow, no. They must have thought he wasn't a threat. He was angered, he must have done something because they looked like they'd just watched themselves be beheaded. They turned and ran, and didn't stop to look back. Dimentio without controlling himself teleported them back and froze them in place, "You forgot your parting gifts!" With that he could tell he roared and did something, he opened his eyes, oh no… he couldn't have, he had beheaded them all, he was afraid but wasn't going to help them out, he put their heads back on backwards, with that they ran away backwards, this time feeling even more scared.

He could tell he was controlling himself now, everyone was huddled in a corner looking in his direction, they cowered in fear. "I'm got not a clue as to what that was…" Then he heard a roar. He spun around to see what looked like the remains of… no it wasn't, "HERES SKELOCHILL!!!" He was cornered this time, somehow his magic wasn't working, oh. He knew why, his magic didn't want to reveal the secrets. They had minds of their own, every single power…

He couldn't move, he was about to die when, BAM!!! Jaydes destroyed the remains, and he was gone.

Everyone looked at her and said, "You couldn't do that before?!!!?" "Well I was nervous!!!"

Dimentio saw the second of weakness and unleashed, magic orbs flew at all areas killing at least half the shaydes.

"So, think you have any magic to brag about?! How's this?! At that point he started to levitate and slowly spin, then faster, faster… and then to the point where you could only see him in one position, then he exploded with magic orbs, hitting another quarter of the shaydes, he was finished arguing.

He had injured Jaydes badly when he did his second spin attack, she was on the ground, begging for mercy, this reminded him of Skelochill, that reminded him of how she saved his life. That just made him grin, he was happy he could show her that she was foolish to trust him, "Never trust a jester." He told her

She was to angry for words, she screamed "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS YOU UNGRATEFUL, ANNOYING IDIOTIC CLOWN?!!?!?"

Normally this would set Dimentio off, but he was just so happy, seeing all these deaths and injured shaydes, all of them were hurt, except one, he shot it with magic. Headshot! He screamed.

Then he turned his attention back to Jaydes, "Why don't we make a deal, you open the path back to the normal world, and I spare your pathetic life down here.

"I cant do that, it wouldn't be fair to all the other shaydes…" she had calmed down, or at least she pretended to, she knew he would go insane if she yelled at him again.

"OK, I didn't say that correctly, I meant to say, Open the retarded door before I kill you and your pathetic shaydes!" At this point he knew that he had to get rid of her magic, except that to open the door.

She was almost with no magic at all, she agreed to his demands, and opened the door, He took that last piece of magic, now she was normal, "I'll make sure to close the door behind me!" "And oh, I promise I'll send more shaydes down, so you'll have some company.

He then attacked her with magic, leaving her maybe 99% dead. "Jaydes you should learn, never trust a jester" With that, he left them all to die, she screamed in pain, anger, and sheer hatred of him, He just smiled.

* * *

**Well? How was it? I told you it would be pretty long but this is what came out, oh well, its still good right? **

**I'm going to tell you that that was probably the most mean thing I've had him done yet, but maybe that will change into something even worse!!!**


End file.
